Update:In Other News (23 June 2016)
In Other News We always hear how much you love the small tweaks and fixes we include under the "In other news" part of our game updates, so this week we decided to dedicate the entire update to them! While we're working away on some bigger, upcoming updates, we've got a bunch of small quality of life tweaks and fixes to see you through the week. Small updates/quality of life *Durial has had his fun and is no longer haunting Falador. *Ads are no longer displayed alongside the free-to-play game. *The enchanted lyre can now be equipped in the right hand and using it to teleport to different destinations has been simplified. *The message you receive when loading cannonballs into a cannon has been added to the chat filter. *You should now find that salamanders get stuck less often when attempting to route find to the traps. At red salamanders, one trap has also been rotated to prevent this from occurring repeatedly. *Removed some fires from the lizardmen shaman area that were making it too easy to safe spot. *Improved some mouse-over text in the slayer reward shop for clarity. *Added a model to the monkey talisman for when it is equipped. *Added a right-click ‘Tell Story’ option to Juna for faster access to the Tears of Guthix. *You can now speak to Juna to enable a notification message that appears, once a day, on login, if you are eligible to visit the Tears. *Added right-click quick travel options to Kazgar, Mistag & Dartog beneath Lumbridge. *Eating pies and cakes no longer moves the remaining slice to another inventory slot. *Sharing potions with Lunar spells no longer moves the remaining potion to another inventory slot. *Improved the process of entering Shilo Village. *Added a poll booth to the Shantay pass. *Added a poll booth to the Woodcutting guild. *The bank chests at the Duel Arena can no longer be closed. *Messages to let you know that your cat is hungry or wanting attention will now appear in the game chat. *Removed the delay that existed after using various Lunar Spells. *Increased the clickable area of the Sophanem gates. *Increased the clickable area of the redwood tree ladders. *Increased the clickable area of flags in Castle Wars. *Increased the clickable areas of potion vials on the ground. *Increased the drop chance of ancient shards within the Kourend catacombs. Bug fixes *Fixed some graphical issues in the drill sergeant random event. *Fixed an issue where the player's neck would become transparent when wearing a black slayer helmet. *Removed an option from some ale barrels in Great Kourend that didn't do anything. *Advisor Ghrim will now correctly address your character based upon their gender. *Fixed an issue where some charged weapons would become uncharged when dropped by Fareed or Flambeed. *Fixed an issue where a small part of the Kourend Catacombs was single-way combat. *Fixed an issue where the jungle demon from Monkey Madness would disappear when teleporting into the area. *Relocated a gate in the Hosidius house area that was having graphical issues due to its location. *Lowered a cave entrance near Rellekka so that it is no longer floating. *Corrected the spacing of Blue Moon Inn on the Barcrawl card and within some dialogue. *Improved the punctuation within Drezel's dialogue during the Priest in Peril quest. *Corrected punctuation within The Fremennik Trials quest journal. *Corrected some punctuation in the Priest in Peril quest journal. *Corrected some punctuation in the Restless Ghost quest journal. *Removed a full stop from the description of a bookcase in Varrock library for consistency. *Corrected the capitilisation in a game message when retrieving the book during the Shield of Arrav quest. *Corrected some punctuation in the Scorpion Catcher quest journal. *Corrected some grammar in dialogue with Professor Oddenstein during the Ernest the Chicken quest. *Corrected some punctuation within Redbeard Frank’s dialogue during the Pirate’s Treasure quest. *Fixed graphical issue with the Rogue Mask. *Corrected some punctuation in the Elemental Workshop I quest journal. *Corrected some capitalisation in the Prince Ali Rescue quest journal. *Added the dragon halberd to the strength skill guide. *Added crystal weaponry to the attack skill guide. *Corrected some spelling in elven dialogue. *Corrected some spelling when using the boat to Zulrah’s shrine. *Corrected some spelling when cooking a chompy bird. *Fixed a broken chat animation when talking to Drezel. In other, other news Hundreds of Deadman Invitational participants are still battling it out, trying to get to the top of their game before the final hour. At 6pm BST on Saturday we will be kicking off the finale livestream over on Twitch.tv/RuneScape. Tune in to see who takes home the $10,000 prize! Immediately following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational we will be launching Deadman Mode season 2 for all Old School members to play! You can read more about the changes we are making in the next season of Deadman in our recent news post. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team